


Cross My Heart

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Children, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Healer Luna Lovegood, sweet Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Luna Lovegood may seem like a fool to many— even those who consider her friend, but the truth is she's not. If only people would open their ears and listen to her, truly listen to her; they would realize that.Draco felt as if he had lost everything in the war, his father, his friends, but most of all his ability to be happy. Luna reminded him that darkness only overwhelms you if you don’t have a light.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunamionny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/gifts).



”You’re the best thing I have ever waited for.”

Draco did not know how he had gotten so lucky; he did not deserve her. After all, he had done in his life. After all he had said. After all he had been, Luna still wanted to give him a chance. Severus had once told him if you find someone who can see your faults and look past them. The man himself had done that with Lupin of all people, not that Draco could judge them because it seemed that they seemed happy. An instant family of sorts, with the wolf’s son.

Draco had reunited with his former classmate at one of the worst points in his life. He had been in the hospital for a few days, and she was a healer in training. His father was dead, his mother on house arrest, and Severus? He had his hands full wrangling a toddler. His friends were long gone; they hated him for the fact his mother had saved Potter.

She stuck her head in his room, ”Hello, Draco.”

He bit his lip. He vaguely considered snapping at Luna. But, he did not. He was trying to not be like that anymore; he did not see the world as a place full of winners, losers, and that pureblood's precisely like him were the only ones worth a damn.

”Hi.”

She said, ”What’s wrong?”

Draco said, ”I fell off my broom.” He did not mention he had refused for a week to go to St Mungos for fear of how they would treat him.

Luna laughed, ”No, you silly goose, I know that! I am talking about why you're so sad.”

He said, ”I am not sad.”

”Well, maybe it's just the nargles that are making you seem sad then. Want me to sit with you? I am on my break.”

Draco said, ”If you have nothing better to do, and you don’t mind.”

“I would like nothing better than to spend time with you, Draco... No one should be alone when they are sick or hurt.”

**************************

Luna kept popping up in his life. He didn't know why she did, but he was not angry that she was, though he would never admit such a thing. After much dancing around each other— they now had been dating for six months. They felt together as happy as fairies in a garden.

His coat was draped over her narrow shoulders. He wanted her to be warm; her comfort mattered far more than his.

Draco stood on the wooden bridge facing the water, his eyes shut.

Luna said to him, ”Isn’t the sunset beautiful?”

”Not as beautiful as you, Luna.”

She said to him, ”Draco... Look at the ducks, do you know Nifflers look like ducks?”

He smiled and nodded. After all the darkness he had seen, after all the wrong things that he had done, he needed an escape from the pain. Luna’s nature of seeing the world through the eyes of a gentle spirit was that. She was like a balm on his soul. There was an innocence— but there was also intelligence in what Luna said. She was no fool, no matter what anyone has said. No matter what he had said for years.

And his sweet girl had forgiven him. She was his treasure, his best friend, and the love of his life. Luna did not judge him; she did not act as if he was one of the damned. She saw that he wanted to try to be better and to try to be someone worthy of her love.

Luna was picking flowers now; the sunset made her hair reflect shades of gold, pink, and orange. Her white dress made her look like an angel.

She said to him, ”Draco, if we have a daughter, I want to name her Pandora after my mother.”

”Luna... Your not... Are you?”

Luna turned to him and said, ”I didn't mean for it to happen Draco, I swear it, but I already love it so much. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and have long before I found out. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand.”

Draco said, ”Luna, marry me, let's spend the rest of our lives together. I love you more than my own life. And I will love our child just as much.”

”I will Draco, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

****************************

Draco watched as Teddy Lupin chased after his daughter Pandora around the room. The boy’s hair kept flipping between white blonde and black. Severus talked with Remus and Andromeda.

His mother said to Draco, ”Do you those two are going to end up with each other, Teddy and Dora?”

Luna said with pale blue eyes wide, ”they love each other now, and that has value in itself.”

Severus poured himself a cup of tea and said, ”Luna, are you taking your potions?”

”Of course, thank you for making them, I have been able to eat these last few days, and I am forever grateful for that.”

Luna stood to go to the kitchen to get Dora’s cake. She was unwilling to have the house elves carry it, claimed their ears we're full of wackspurts, and she couldn’t allow them to drop the cake.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but Draco had taken it as his wife felt the elves needed a break, not that there were actual wackspurts in the creature’s ears.

The sugar fairy wings flapped on the cake; the candles were lit with a simple spell.

Dora turned to her parents and said, ”Fairy wings? Like the ones in the garden? The ones that told me I am going to have a little brother?”

Instead of making a snarky comment, Draco smiled at his daughter and said, ”Exactly.”

Draco felt no need to crush his daughter’s innocence the way his father had once done to him. Children were allowed to find happiness in things. He looked out the large bay window and saw thestral in the garden; he would not take away Dora’s imagination. Because the fact was the real world would come knocking at the door far too soon.

He kissed Luna’s starlight hair, and she said to him, ”I think we should name our son, Lucius.”

”Sweetheart, after all, he had done? Are you sure?”

She said to him, ”Yes, I am, it means light after all. And it's your middle name.”

”Sometimes moving on means letting go of your pain; forgiveness is not forgetting.”


End file.
